Disposable articles, trash and related materials are an ever increasing problem in today's world; storage for or disposal of such refuse is increasingly costly. Many such articles, such as used vehicle tires, are exceedingly bulky and are essentially worthless when worn out. In fact, the disposal of used vehicle tires has become so critical that specialized machines and methods have been devised to bundle those used tires for more compact storage or disposal.
In another field, the cost of building construction has increased substantially over time. This has proven especially difficult for the farming industry due to the typically small return for the investment in such farming industry. Meanwhile, capital expenditures are required for the construction of new silos, storage areas and the like. Many such structures require relatively thick and heavy walls due to the nature of the material contained therein, and such walls increase construction cost even further. While in many cases such walls may be filled with earth, the transport of large quantities of earth fill can also prove to be very costly.
The need arises for a system of construction for such buildings which makes use of otherwise discarded materials such as used vehicle tires as an internal component of the wall and/or other structure. The system should provide for most of the benefits of alternate methods of construction, while making use of relatively inexpensive core materials such as used tires. Innovative arrangement of baled bundles of tires may further provide for additional benefits, such as vertical columnar reinforcement by means of poured concrete within the tire bales and air circulation through the wall core due to the air space provided by such bales.